Split
by VampireKGhostH90
Summary: Mikan was the biggest baddest girl around! Until one day she fell down a flight of stairs causing her to lose her memory. Now shes the school nerd! What happens when a person from her past named Natsume comes to get revenge on her? Who will protect her?
1. Chapter 1

lol, Sorry but there are no Alices in this story:L

* * *

I looked around as people laughed at me, Great. Today people were already laughing at me. Let me tell you, my name is Mikan and I get piked on because I am one of the nicest people in Alice Academy and I am what you would call. A nerd.

Ha, anyway I don't remember anything from when I was younger and I am in middle school. When I was younger I fell down a flight of stairs and lost all the memory I had of when I was younger. My older brother Won't tell me so its no use, I am a totaly cry baby.

I was walking down the hall when I felt my hair being pulled and I sighed and tightened my pig tail, why me?

I sighed and I looked around and saw no one so I walked outside and looked around for anyone and saw no one so I sighed and started walking "Oi! Move it!" someone yelled and I looked and saw a boy with crimson eyes and black hair and I went wide eyed as I saw him on a bike headed towards me "Ah!" I screamed and jumped out of the way.

"Hey! What the hell! Didn't I say to move?" he snapped and I looked up at him and whipped away my tears and went wide eyed as I saw his appearance, Handsome.

He looked at me and thought and I looked at him back wondering if I saw him before and he sighed "No it can't be her" he said and then drove off again "Hey wait! This is privet proprietary!" I yelled but then sighed and decided to go back to my dorm I share with Hotaru. I started walking ignoring all the laughs from people and sighed.

who was that guy?

The next morning in class I sat at the back by myself as always when Narumi-Sensei walked in "Okay my lovies! we have a new student!" he said and I seemed to look up when he walked in, that boy who almost ran me over!

"His name is Natsume" Narumi-Sensei said and then I looked at Natsume, where have I seen him before?

"Mikan Sakura, stand up" Narumi said and I stood up and Natsume seemed to freak "Mikan!" he yelled and walked over to me "I knew it" he said and came over to me and picked my up by my uniform "Hey, put her down" Ruka said, he seems to be the only person who likes me at this school and hes so nice!

I flinched as Natsumes gaze turned towards me "Aren't you going to hit me?" he asked and I went wide eyed "H-Hit you?" I asked and he growled "Don't act innocent it makes me sick!" he snapped and I felt a tear go down my face "Y-Your scaring me" I said and he growled "I know what your doing! and I came here to get Revenge On You!" he said pointing to me and I went wide eyed.

"R-Revenge?" I asked and he laughed "Yes Revenge! and you know why!" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

I went wide eyed as he glared at me "Put her down now!" Ruka said and Natsume put me down as I fell down and I got up and everyone laughed at me and I felt tears in my eyes and I ran out of the class room running to my older brothers room, I heard foot steps behind me and I saw Ruka running after me with Natsume behind him and I ran faster.

Once I got to my brothers room I opened the door and walked inside and saw my older brother, I walked up to him and cried in his shirt "Mikan?" he asked and I started crying "Revenge? Why would someone want revenge on me?" I asked and he tensed "Revenge?" he asked and I nodded "Some boy named Natsume" I said and he went wide eyed.

"I'll be right back" he said and left me and I whipped my tears and looked at the door when I heard whispering and then a loud crash and the door opened and I hid under the blanket seeing Natsume walk in "You! Whats wrong with you? Do you think your going to get away from me?" he roared and I flinched away and he pulled the blanket off me.

I screamed and ran across the room and saw my older brother tied up in the hallway "H-Hey!" I said and Natsume smirked and came towards me and I went wide eyed and he was about a foot away.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked and I shook my head "N-No!" I said and he furrowed his eye brows "Don't bull crap me! I came to get revenge on you" he said "F-For what?" I asked "For the monster that you use to be" he said and that was all I heard before I felt this power over come me.

**Natsumes POV**

What kind of kid does she think I am? Acting all Innocent! Hell shes not even close to innocent if you saw what she did to us kids in elementary school! "For the Monster you use to be" I said and then she seemed to go wide eyed and then she fainted and I caught her and she stayed quiet for awhile when she started laughing like a crazy maniac when she looked up and laughed at me.

I let go of her and she stood up "Hello Servant number 654!" she said and I laughed, now theres the _Mikan_ I knew and then I smirked "So you do remember?" I asked "Of course I do! I remember all my servants!" she laughed and took out her pigtails "Why were you acting all innocent?" I asked and she laughed "I wasn't acting Innocent, Mikan was" she said.

"Mikan? but your Mikan" I said "Yeah, theres two of mes. The one from the past named _Mikan _and the new one whos just Mikan" She said "I'm not falling for that" I said and I heard a gasp and I looked to see Tsubasa wide eyed.

"Don't believe me then" she laughed and then turned to me and jumped after me and held me down "How dare you disobey me Servant! I am the great _Mikan_" she laughed and tied me up and I glared at her "Let me go" I snapped and she smirked.

"Ah! It feels good to swamp once again, I hated watching myself get pick on and couldn't do anything" she laughed, what is she talking about?

"You! Idiot Brother! Get me some ice cream!" she pointed to her older brother Tsubasa "I-I'm tied up" he said "Then untie yourself-" she cut her self off when her face went blank and she fell over once again.

after a while she groaned and slowly sat up and looked around "W-What happened?" she asked her eyes getting all teared up and I went wide eyed "Hey! You don't fool me and stop calling me Servant Number 654!" I ordered and she looked at me.

"W-Why are you tied up!" she asked and I glared at her "YOU tied me up you monster!" I yelled and she backed away "But I don't remember anything!" she said and then she started crying. Shes quiet a good actor.

**Mikans POV**

What happened here? Why is Natsume all tied up?

I don't remember anything that just happened! Whats going on here?

All I remember was Natsume calling me a Monster and then I passed out and I woke up to see them tied up, I cautionary walked over to Natsume and untied him when he pinned me to the floor "Are you a idiot? Do you really think I was going to fall for this little act of yours?" he asked "A-Act?" I asked.

"Mikan?" I heard Rukas voice asked and he looked at us "Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded and Natsume got off of me and I walked over to Ruka and looked in the mirror so see my pigtails were out and I frowned, how could they be taken out? Didn't I only faint?

I slowly tied them back up again and I looked at Ruka and blushed. I have a little crush on Ruka. Heehee.

"You! _Mikan_! I will get my revenge and once I do, I'm going to make you bow down to me" he laughed and walked away "W-What was that about?" I asked looking at Ruka and he sighed "Nothing" he said and then turned and smiled at me "Want to go back to class?" he asked but then I looked at Natsume to see him glaring at me "S-Sure!" I said and practically ran down the hallway.


End file.
